Son Gohan
'''Son Gohan (jap. 孫 悟飯 [Son Gohan], pl. Son Gokan) – pierwszy syn Son Gokū i Chichi, starszy brat Son Gotena, mąż Videl, ojciec Pan. Gohan jest nieśmiały i inteligentny. Wychowywany przez matkę, która nie pozwalała mu trenować. Podczas walki z Raditzem po raz pierwszy wykorzystuje potencjał pół-saiyanina. Z czasem staje się jednym z najpotężniejszych bohaterów serii. Jako dorosły porzuca obowiązki superbohatera i zamiast tego rozpoczyna karierę naukowca. Gohan jest niezwykle utalentowany. Jego najpotężniejszą techniką jest Bakuretsu Ranma. Świetnie posługuje się Rezonku Energy Dan. Najskuteczniejsza w jego wykonaniu jest fala uderzeniowa Kamehame-Ha. Gdy Gohan się wścieka, jego moc wzrasta wielokrotnie i staje się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla przeciwnika. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Piccolo, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim kiedy trenował, aby powstrzymać Nappę i Vegetę, którzy chcieli podbić Ziemię. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana na samym początku serii DBZ. Ma wtedy cztery lata. Bawiąc się w lesie. gubi się i wpada w tarapaty. Son usłyszawszy wołanie o pomoc, leci na swojej Chmurce Kinto by jak najszybciej uratować syna z opresji. Nie udaje mu się to bo Gohan pod wpływem strachu używa swoich ukrytych mocy i sam ratuje sobie życie dzięki Technice Latania. Gokū odnajduje malca i udają się do Kame House. thumb|left|Czteroletni Son Gohan Son przedstawia tam syna zaskoczonym przyjaciołom. Czterolatek robi na nich dobre wrażenie. Wkrótce potem zjawia się tajemniczy wojownik. Przedstawia się jako Raditz, brat Sona i mówi mu o jego pocthumb|Gohan w ubraniu i z mieczem stworzonym przez Piccolohodzeniu. Podczas rozmowy Saiyanin zauważa Son Gohana dziecko z ogonem i postanawia go porwać aby zachęcić Gokū do współpracy. Ta chwila kończy szczęśliwe wykreowane przez Chichi dzieciństwo i rozpoczyna wojownicze życie syna głównego bohatera. Mały Gohan zaczyna diabelski trening pod okiem Piccolo Daimaō Juniora. Po treningu wraz z Wojownikami Z staje do walki z Vegetą i Nappą. Freezer Saga Namek Saga Pięcioletni Gohan sprzeciwia się matce i postanawia lecieć na planetę Namek wraz z Kulilinem i Bulmą aby móc wskrzesić Piccolo, Yamchę, Tenshinhana i Chiaotzu. Niestety na Namek grozi im niebezpieczeństwo więc postanawiają poczekać z działaniami na Sona, który po walce z Vegetą leczył się w szpitalu i nie mógł wyruszyć z nimi. Podczas rekonesansu udaje im się uratować Dendego od ludzi Freezera. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Wraz z Kulilinem walczy przeciw Guldo. Początkowo mają przewagę, jednak Guldo postanawia użyć [[|Zatrzymanie Czasu|Zatrzymania Czasu]] i za pomocą Telekinezy przebić ich naostrzonym pniem drzewa. Vegeta ratuje im życie, zabijając Guldo. Później podczas walki Vegety z Recoome'em postanawia pomóc księciu Saiyan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić członkowi Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i kończy walkę ze złamanym karkiem. Ledwo żyjąc zostaje uratowany przez swego ojca, Son Gokū, który daje mu fasolkę Senzu. Osoroshi Freezer Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Garlic Junior Saga Na Ziemię, po odsiadce w Dead Zone wraca zło w postaci Garlica Jr i jego sług. Wykorzystując Boski Pałac rozplenia on zło po świecie. Ratują się przed tym tylko nieliczni. Gohan wraz z Kulilinem i Piccolo stawia czoła Garlicowi, po długiej walce udaje mu się pokonać nieśmiertelnego przeciwnika, na powrót wypychając w inny wymiar. Cell Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Mirai no Trunks Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Jinzōningen Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Fukanzentai cell Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Hakanzentai Cell Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Kanzentai Cell Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Cell Game Saga thumb|left|150px|Gohan wpada we wściekłość po tym jak [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell zmiażdżył głowę #16]] Do momentu rozpoczęcia Cell Game chłopiec nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w walce z przeciwnikiem. Trenuje wraz z ojcem. Podczas Cell Game, po walce Gokū zastępuje go na macie. Początkowo Son Gohan zdaje się przegrywać. Po wielu staraniach Cella udaje mu się rozzłości młodego Saiyanina. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i bez trudu zabija uprzednio stworzone przez Cella dzieci - Celle Junior i przystępuje do walki z Cellem. Sprawia, że Cell wypluwa #18 i cofa się do poprzedniego stadium. Po prędkiej rekonstrukcji Cella wznawiają walkę. Gohan, dzięki mentalnym wsparciu i otusze jakimi darzył go jego ojciec wygrywa z Cellem, unicestwiając go Kamehame-Hą. Następnie wraz z ocalałymi wraca do zdrowia i wzywa Shen Lónga, aby ożywić poległych z rąk mutanta. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Dotychczas uczący się w zaciszu domowego ogniska Son Gohan, zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum. Matka wysłała go do najlepszej szkoły w okolicy, znajdującej się w Satan City. Szesnastoletni syn Son Gokū trafia do Orange Star High Schoolthumb|Szkoła Gohana, gdzie od razu budzi ciekawość nowych kolegów. Młody Saiyanin nie jest głuchy na krzyki i niesprawiedliwość społeczną, początkowo stawia czoła przestępcom w formie Super Saiyanina, co owocuje w formie medialnego fenomenu, a świadkowie nazywają go Złotym Wojownikiem. Nie chcąc się zdradzić w walce z gangsterskim światkiem i klęskami żywiołowymi, przybiera pseudonim i maskę Great Saiyamana. Szybko zyskuje status superbohatera, a środki masowego przekazu porównują go do Mistera Satana lub do jego ucznia. Koleżanka z klasy Gohana Videl szybko zauważa coś dziwnego i za razem niezwykłego w zachowaniu jej znajomego. Po dłuższym śledztwie istnienie drugiej tożsamości Gohana wychodzi na jaw, a jedyną, która o tym wie jest Videl. Dziewczyna przymusza młodzieńca, aby ten nauczył ją latać. W przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami lotu Gohan wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Son Gotenem ćwiczą przed turniejem Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, w którym gohanowy udział był kolejnym żądaniem Videl. Korzystając z okazji pierworodny syn Goku uczy ich obojga unoszenia się w powietrzu, a gdy już ma spokój z Videl, przykłada się jeszcze bardziej do treningu z bratem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Gohan w celu nieujawnienia się przed znajomymi ze szkoły postanawia wystąpić pod przebraniem. Przechodzi do 1/8 finału wraz z większością swoich przyjaciół. Przed rozpoczęciem się kolejnych walk na ich drodze staje Wschodni Kaiôshin, który nie zdradza zbyt wiele o sobie. Podczas turnieju okazuje się, że groźny czarnoksiężnik Babidi wysłał dwóch sług, którzy mieli za zadanie wyssać dla niego energię potrzebną do ożywienia służącego mu Demona. Gohan szybko został zdemaskowany, gdyż przeszedł w formę Super Saiyanina, w tym samym momencie niewolnicy Babidiego korzystają z okazji i wysysają jego Ki. Wschodni Kaiôshin wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem Kibito proszą Wojowników Z o nieinterweniowanie, gdyż śledząc wysłanników Babidiego, chcą odnaleźć jego kryjówkę. Madōshi Babidi Saga Son Gohan wraz Vegetą, Gokū, Wschodnim Kaiôshinem postanowili wejść do wnętrza statku Babidiego, gdzie bez problemu pokonali pierwszych wojowników. Doszło do walki władcy Świata Demonów Dabli i Gohana. Walka zakończyła się dezercją Demona, gdyż ten odkrył, jak przeciągnąć Vegetę na stronę zła. Wojownicy Z podzielili się na dwie grupy: Gokū walczący z Vegetą poza statkiem i Gohan Kaiôshinem próbujący zapobiec uwolnieniu Demona zwanego Majin Bū. Gdy potwór wyszedł z więżącej go klatki, stanął do walki z Gohane i bez problemu go pokonał. Gohan stracił przytomność i wszyscy na Ziemi myślą, że nie żyje. Zezn Bū Saga Ledwo żywy Son Gohan zostaje przeniesiony przez Kibito i Kaiôshina do Świata Kaiôshinów, gdzie trenuje kontrolę nad Z-Swordem. Okazuje się, że po złamaniu go na wolność wychodziRō Kaiôshin. Za drobnym wynagrodzeniemGokū proponuje mu, że w zamian za trening pozwoli mu pomacać jędrne ciało Bulmny postanawia on pomóc Son Gohanowi zwiększyć jego siłę. Fusion Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Sūpā Junsui Bū Saga thumb|left|Son Gohan po treningu u [[Rō Dai Kaiôshina przed spotkaniem z Majin Bū]] Rō Dai Kaiôshin Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Baby Saga Gohan został zniewolony przez Babiego i kontrolowany przez Tsufulianina walczył z Vegetą. Dopóki do bitwy nie wtrącił się również opanowany przez mutanta Goten, książę Saiyan miał przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Walka zakończyła się porażką Vegety, a Baby wyszedł z ciała Gohana, pozostawiając w nim jajka i zagnieździł się w wnętrzu Vegety. Sūpā Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Aku Shen Lóng Saga W tej sadze Gohan pomagał Vegecie i Gokū pokonać Yī Xīng Lónga. Osiągnięte poziomy: *Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin, *Super Saiyanin 2, *Mistyczny Super Saiyanin Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania